Andaikan Aku Punya Sayap
by yuinayuki
Summary: Silahkan baca aja, aku juga bingung, sih, mau kasih summarynya! . v ooc, gaje, aneh, jelek, dont like dont read!


Hai! ^^

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Andaikan Aku Punya Sayap © *maaf, minna, jujur aja, aku gak tau siapa pengarangnya.. =.=v* Damai Afi

Andaikan Aku Punya Sayap © Yuinayuki-chan

ooc, gaje, aneh, jelek.. don't like don't read!!

* * *

**Satu-satu.. daun-daun.. berguguran.. tinggalkan tangkainya**

**Satu-satu.. burung kecil.. berterbangan.. tinggalkan sarangnya**

**Jauh.. jauh.. tinggi.. ke langit yang biru**

* * *

Gadis berambut coklat melihat daun-daun yang berguguran dan jatuh ke tanah, dan banyak burung-burung yang berterbangan entah ke mana. "Sepertinya, musim dingin menjelang," kata laki-laki berkacamata yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

"Wah, aku mau bermain salju di depan rumah, Ishida-kun!" kata Inoue gadis itu senang.

"Cepat sembuhlah Inoue, kita akan bermain bersama," ujar Ishida.

"Ya, aku akan cepat sembuh!" seru Inoue. "Ke mana, ya, kira-kira burung-burung itu terbang?" tanya Inoue tiba-tiba, matanya menerawang. "Kalau penyakitku ini bisa terbang tinggi ke langit yang biru itu dan tidak akan pernah kembali, bisa tidak ya, Ishida-kun? Dan kapan.. obat untuk penyakitku bisa cepat ditemukan ya, Ishida-kun?" Inoue menunjuk lagit yang berwarna biru cerah sambil tertawa.

Mata Ishida membelak, _Inoue-san.. Inoue-san, kau pasti bisa sembuh dari penyakit yang kau derita dari lahir! Dan kapan dokter-dokter itu menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu, Inoue-san!? Tapi, aku percaya dengan semangatmu untuk sembuh dan melawan penyakit itu sangat besar dan kau bertahan sampai sekarang walaupun kau hanya sendiri, tanpa orangtua dan kakakmu.. _batin Ishida menerawang.

"Ishida-kun?" Inoue mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Ishida. "Ishida-kun, kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Inoue-san!" ujar Ishida lalu mendorong kursi roda Inoue berkeliling taman.

* * *

**Andaikan aku punya sayap.. kukan terbang jauh mengelilingi angkasa..**

**Kan kuajak ayah bundaku.. terbang besamaku.. mengelilingi angkasa**

**

* * *

**

"Ishida-kun, cantik sekali, ya, kupu-kupu ini." ujar Inoue sambil memperhatikan kupu-kupu kecil yang terbang dan mengitari bunga-bunga.

"Ya, Inoue-san." kata Ishida yang berada di sampingnya yang juga memperhatikan kupu-kupu itu.

"Ehehe.. kalau saja aku punya sayap, aku pasti bisa ikut bermain bersama kupu-kupu itu, ya, kan, Ishida-kun?" tanya Inoue. Ishida hanya mengangguk. "Nanti, aku mau mengajak otou-san dan oka-san dan juga onii-chan! Tentu saja Ishida-kun tidak akan kutinggalkan!" seru Inoue senang. Tiba-tiba raut muka Inoue berubah sedih.

"Inoue-san?" tanya Ishida cemas.

"Sayangnya.. aku tidak punya sayap.. dan aku juga tidak bisa terbang kalau memakai kursi roda seperti ini!" seru Inoue sambil memukul-mukul kursi rodanya.

"Inoue-san," kata Ishida menyingkirkan tangan Inoue yang memukul-mukul lalu mendorong kursi roda itu berkeliling lagi.

* * *

**Satu-satu.. daun-daun.. berguguran.. tinggalkan tangkainya..**

* * *

Musim dingin ini bagi Ishida semakin beku, gadis yang selama ini selalu menghangatkan hatinya kini pergi dan mebiarkan hatinya membeku lagi. Karena gadis yang penuh semangat itu.. tidur untuk selamanya.. penyakit yang dideritanya semakin parah dan obat untuk penyakitnya itu belum dapat ditemukan. Dan itu membuat hati Ishida teriris melihat Inoue yang senang melihat salju yang akan menghiasi halaman rumahnya itu mengiringinya dalam kematian.

Bulatan-bulatan salju jatuh di pipi Ishida ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa sekarang kau sudah punya sayap, Inoue-san?" tanyanya lalu tersenyum. Senyuman tulus Ishida yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya untuk orang lain. "Aku juga ingin punya sayap dan aku ingin terbang hanya bersamamu.." ujar Ishida lalu menutup matanya dan membiarkan bulatan-bulatan putih itu jatuh ke wajahnya.

The End

* * *

HEEEEE!!! Kenapa aneh begini!! O.O

Uhh.. habisnya ini fic coba-coba!! XD

Dan lagu ini aku ambil soalnya aku mau nyanyi dengan suara cempreng kebanggaanku ini!! XP Ahaha..!!

Uhhh… nyambung gak, sih? Bingungin enggak?? Semoga gak bikin bingung, ya?! TT^TT

Ngerepiu? Ahaha.. ^^


End file.
